This proposed project is part of our ongoing studies to investigate the use of a new and potent vaccination approach in the treatment of human B cell malignancies. Based on observations from prior work performed while at Stanford, a new dendritic cell and conventional protein-adjuvant vaccine was designed and is being examined in a clinical trial at Yale. Dendritic cells are powerful antigen presenting cells. When these cells are pulsed with tumor antigens and then given to patients as a vaccine, they are capable of stimulating cellular anti-tumor immune responses. This study combines two different immunization approaches, dendritic cell and conventional protein adjuvant vaccine, in an attempt to stimulate a balanced humoral and cellular anti-tumor Id immune response in patients with low grade non-Hodgkin's lymphomas. This trial recently opened. It is anticipated that 30-40 patients will be enrolled over an approximately 3 year period. It is hoped that all patients will be treated and in follow-up phase by the end of the year 2001.